Choice And Decisions
by Artemis Aurelia
Summary: Ryan wants to break from his sister's shadow, but he can't do it alone. Is one shy new girl his chance at freedom? NOW COMPLETE! Thanks for stickin' with me, you guys! PREVIOUSLY Loves-Lucas-Grabeel
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything/anyone in this except for Natalie Summers.**

* * *

Ryan Evans wandered into the main hall of East High behind his sister, carrying her backpack. It was just after the New Year had begun, and Ryan could already sense that it wasn't going to be a fun year for him. 

Sharpay looked over her shoulder. "Hurry up, Ryan! What's taking you so long?" she snapped at him. He growled and muttered something under his breath about annoying twin sisters. Hw quickened his pace anyways, because he saw something that caught his eye.

The auditions sign-up sheet for the Winter Musical.

He ran up past Sharpay to go see it, and she glared at him until she saw the poster as well. Then she too bolted for the bulletin board, shoving Ryan out of the way. Now it was his turn to glare.

"Excuse me, but I was there," he started, but Sharpay cut him off with a squeal of joy, taking out a pink pen and scrawling her signature across the "Duets" section of the sign-up sheet.

"Never mind, doesn't matter anyways." He finished as Sharpay took off once again, heading for homeroom. Ryan shook his head and followed.

"Good morning, good morning!" Mrs. Darbus cried out as Sharpay walked in. Ryan walked in several seconds later.

"There you are! Why are you always so slow?" Sharpay said, grateful she didn't have to wait for him anymore. She sat down in one of the desks and Ryan dropped his sister's bag to the floor next to her seat. Then he took the desk behind her.

Several minutes passed, and several more people came into the room. Chad Danforth, closely followed by Jason Cross and Zeke Baylor came in, talking loudly, and all carrying basketballs. Martha Cox and Taylor McKessie walked in, took a look around, and sat down on the opposite side of the room as the basketball boys. Soon after, Kelsi Nielson made an entrance. She sat down and looked over her music. Troy Bolton finally came in.

"Troy! Hi Troy!" Sharpay called out to him, and he heaved a sigh.

_ Here we go again,_ he thought as he walked over and took a seat next to Chad.

Then just before the bell rang, Gabriella Montez scurried in and sat down in the back of the classroom.

"Good, I think this is everyone," Mrs. Darbus announced, then she paused and scanned the list again. Looking up, she furrowed her brow and scanned the faces.

"Or not. Where is Natalie Summers?" she said in a somewhat annoyed tone as the door burst open and a girl came flying into the room, skidding to a halt in front of the only desk open. She sat behind Ryan, gasping for air.

"Here, Mrs. Darbus!" she said hurriedly.

"Late, Ms. Summers, and I believe that means that you will be staying after school with me for detention." Mrs. Darbus glared at the mousy-brown haired girl.

** Beep beep beep.**

"Was that a cell phone?" Mrs. Darbus exclaimed, looking around to see half the class with cell phones out and beeping.

"All of you will be seeing me after school for detention, then," she decided, bringing a bucket around to Chad and Troy.

"Um, excuse me, but, we have basketball practice, we can't…" Chad started.

"No buts, no ums. Detention!" Mrs. Darbus said angrily. Troy turned around to look at Chad. Chad just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Gabriella?" 

"Troy?"

Troy and Gabriella ran into each other as the class filed out of the room and headed for their various destinations.

"How're you…" Gabriella started.

"Doing?" Troy finished her sentence out of instinct. Both smiled and laughed, and then set off down the hall, examining their schedules.

* * *

Natalie looked around as she stood up. The basketball boys were being rowdy, Kelsi appeared absorbed in her music, Taylor and Martha had already left, and Sharpay seemed like a general jerk. Thus, she decided that the only person that was probably worth trying to make friends with was Ryan Evans. 

"Hi," she said quietly to him when he turned around to pick up his backpack. Ryan looked up.

"Oh, hi there," he replied cheerily, slinging his bag over his shoulder and reaching for Sharpay's.

"I'm Natalie Summers, you may have picked up on that since I was the late one," she smiled slightly.

"Yep. Oh, I'm Ryan Evans, and that over there is my sister Sharpay. She's not terribly nice," he added behind his hand. Natalie laughed.

"I got that one. Hey, what class do you have now?" she asked suddenly.

"Um, I don't have a clue." Ryan stated as he searched through a folder for his schedule. "Algebra," he finally stated in triumph, holding up the paper.

"Really? What room? I have algebra too," Natalie shot questions at Ryan.

"Room…15," he said.

"Me too!" Natalie exclaimed in joy. Now she would have a friend and tour guide at the school.

"Ryan!" Sharpay snapped. "Come on, we're going to be late to class!"

Ryan sighed. "Want me to show you around?"

"Sure, thanks!" Natalie smiled and waited for Ryan to finish gathering bags and books.

"Want some help with those?" she asked.

"If you don't mind carrying them," Ryan said.

"It's no problem," Natalie replied, taking two of the books off of Ryan's stack of stuff to carry. She smiled.

"Off to algebra?" Ryan asked.

"Off to algebra."

* * *

**A/N: So What do you think? Any suggestions, comments, anything? Just tell me! Next update is soon….I hope….**


	2. Later

**Disclaimer: I only own Natalie Summers, I don't own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Ring.**

Mrs. Darbus stood up for an announcement.

"Auditions for the Winter Musical will be held tomorrow during second period."

Sharpay smiled at Mrs. Darbus. Ryan sighed at his sister. Natalie's eyes went wide. She tapped Ryan on the shoulder.

"There's a Winter Musical?" she asked in excitement, smiling. Ryan smiled back at her joy.

"There sure is. Sharpay _always_ seems to star in every school production," he said.

"You want to audition with me?" she asked quietly, making eye contact briefly, then shifting her eyes down.

Ryan sighed. "See, the thing is, Sharpay always makes me audition with her," he started. Natalie's head popped up.

"Oh, really? Sorry, I – I didn't know," she said. "Good luck. I'll see you in detention in a couple of minutes?"

"I guess so," Ryan said after a moment, then dropped his head. He really wanted to work with someone new for the auditions and possibly even the Musical, but he figured Sharpay wouldn't ever allow that. He wanted to work with new people.

He wanted to work with Natalie.

* * *

Ryan walked out of the room, dragging his feet behind Sharpay. As he expected, Sharpay started getting snippy with him.

"Hurry up, Ryan! Why are so…" Sharpay started, but when she realized that Ryan was blocking her out, she gave up. She harrumphed and stormed for the auditorium.

Ryan looked up now that Sharpay was gone, and he saw Natalie sulking around by the audition sign-up sheet. She looked up at it from time to time, then glanced back down. Ryan walked over to her.

"Um," he said lamely. "Hi," he finished, then sighed.

"Your sister doesn't look too happy," Natalie stated, staring at her feet.

"I was ignoring her. If I were anyone but her brother, that wouldn't have been a smart move," he said, attempting to get at least a smile out of her. Her head bobbed in slight laughter.

_Good enough. I got her to stop being so sad, at least,_ Ryan thought. Natalie glanced up at the auditions sheet again to see Ryan, with a pen, signing his name in one of the sections. She couldn't see which one, though.

Ryan stepped aside and handed Natalie the pen.

"You want to join me for a duets audition?" he said, grinning.

Natalie didn't answer, but instead, she launched herself upon Ryan in a hug.

"You're an awesome person. You know that?" she asked. Ryan was in slight shock at having her throw herself upon him, but after a moment, he wrapped his arm around her.

Several seconds later, Natalie pulled herself off of Ryan and signed her name next to his. She smiled at him.

"Thanks. You're really great, you know."

Ryan just smiled.

* * *

"How am I going to tell Sharpay?" Ryan asked himself aloud for the twentieth time that night. He paced around his room and then sat down after passing an inviting-looking chair. He flopped down and picked up the song that he and Sharpay were planning on doing. It was the original version that Kelsi had written, not the version that he and Sharpay were supposed to sing together.

Ryan formed a plan and grinned.

"Perfect."

* * *

**A/N: This is all you guys get for now, I'll write more as soon as I can. (I'm in production week of Drama club. No time whatsoever to write.) Tell me what you think!**


	3. Auditions

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any of its characters. I only have Natalie Summers.**

* * *

Natalie practically floated into homeroom the next day, grinning ear to ear. Sharpay laughed in a not-so-happy manner. 

"What's got the annoying new girl so happy?" she asked Ryan.

"I haven't a clue, Shar," he lied. "And by the way, Natalie is a cool person." Sharpay turned and glared at him.

Natalie walked up to where Ryan and Sharpay were sitting. She stopped in front of Ryan's desk.

"Hey Ry," she said, still brimming with happiness. She high-fived him, then took her seat behind him.

"'Ry'?" Sharpay smirked at him.

Ryan crossed his arms. "We're only friends, Shar."

Sharpay turned back around, laughing somewhat evilly. "For now, Ryan. She wants more from you."

* * *

"Okay, I've never heard you sing, yet," Ryan said as he and Natalie waited for Sharpay to leave. "But I won't be the first. Shar and I have an excused pass to get out of period one to go to the auditorium. I'll put your name on it and you'll come with us. I'll just tell Sharpay you went for the solos audition." 

Natalie nodded. Ryan continued.

"Okay, when we get there, go find Kelsi and bring her this," he held up some sheet music. "She'll teach it to you. I already know it, so I'll hang with Sharpay to keep any suspicions down. When the bell rings, take the music from Kelsi and come back to find me. I should be near the front."

Natalie nodded again, taking in all the instructions. Ryan smiled this time.

"Okay, you ready?" he asked as they walked out the door on their way to first period.

Ryan walked up to the front of the class with the pass, pointing to Sharpay and Natalie after a moment. The teacher nodded, and Ryan left for the auditorium with Sharpay and Natalie.

As they walked, Ryan dropped back to Natalie and handed her the music. She smiled and took it, mouthing "Thanks," to him.

"No problem," he mouthed back.

Upon arrival at the auditorium, Kelsi dashed up to Natalie, leading her to another room to learn the song.

* * *

"Natalie! Your voice is amazing!" Kelsi said after finishing the song for a third time. "You'll sound great with Ryan," she added quietly. Natalie was glowing with joy. 

"You're ready. Now all we have to do is wait for the…"

The bell rang.

"…Bell. Go on, go get 'em!" Kelsi gave Natalie a high five.

* * *

"You good to go?" Ryan asked as Natalie walked out from the back room. 

"Yep. You?"

"Sure am."

Mrs. Darbus walked in with the audition sign-up sheet.

"Sharpay Evans, who is going to be your audition partner?" she asked, examining the list.

"My brother Ryan." Sharpay said. Ryan shook his head.

"Wrong."

"What?" Sharpay almost shrieked.

"I said, 'wrong.' I'm not working with you again, and I refuse to stay in your shadow."

"Really now? Then who _will_ you work with?" she demanded.

Natalie stepped up next to Ryan, holding sheet music for Kelsi.

"Ah, lovely! A new face! Welcome to this theater, Natalie!" Mrs. Darbus exclaimed. "Please take the stage if you are auditioning with Ryan."

Ryan led Natalie by the hand up onstage, giving Kelsi the music on the way.

Natalie's finger twitched, and Ryan realized that he was still holding her hand. He slowly drew his hand away, hoping that f he was blushing, it wasn't too noticeable. Natalie's mouth twitched into a slight smile.

Ryan nodded to Kelsi, who started playing the song.

"_It's hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see_

_That you were always there beside me,_" Ryan sang.

"_Thought I was alone,_

_With no one to hold,_

_But you were always right beside me,_" Natalie's voice amazed Ryan. Both of them started to sing again.

"_This feeling's like no other,_

_I want you to know,_

_That I've never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do,_

_And I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you,_

_So lonely before, I've finally found_

_What I've been looking for,_" Ryan and Natalie sang out to the audience. Ryan felt as if Natalie was trying to sing to him.

"Bravo, brava!" Mrs. Darbus clapped and stood up when Kelsi played the last note.

Natalie was grinning ear to ear, and Ryan looked over at her. The piece wasn't long, but she looked like she had just had the time of her life. He smiled.

Suddenly she walked over to Ryan, throwing her arms around him in a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder, then picked it up and spoke into his ear.

"You really are amazing."

Ryan knew that now, he was definitely about as red as Natalie's sweater, and that it was definitely noticeable. He flicked his eyes over to Sharpay, who was glaring, but still smirking. She arched an eyebrow at him, her mouth forming a slight smile. Ryan stared at her with more intensity, and she put her hands in the air, taking a step back.

Nonetheless, Ryan got her hint. He wrapped his arms around Natalie's waist and hugged back.

The whole hugging ordeal only lasted about eight seconds, but Natalie felt like it had lasted a lifetime. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, she was starting to like Ryan as more than a friend.

Stepping back, she put her head down so no one would see the red tinge to her face.

But not before she saw Ryan's face about as red as her sweater.

* * *

**A/N: Oh hurrah! Another update! Isn't this sweet! Natalie likes Ryan! But does he like her? Or not? And what about Sharpay's strange interest in their relationship? Find out in the next update! (That should be as soon as I can get it typed. It's all written!)**


	4. Audition Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I only own Natalie Summers, nothing from High School Musical is mine.**

* * *

"Are there any other pairs or solos that want to audition? Last call!" Mrs. Darbus called out around the auditorium. There was no response. 

Sharpay was satisfied enough; she had gotten Troy to audition with her. It took force and persuasion, and lots of it, to get him to do it, though.

"No? Good. Done," Mrs. Darbus stated, closing her notebook and standing up. "Have fun with your next classes," she said cheerfully. Several sighs were emitted from the house. "Callbacks will be posted on Thursday, and they will be held next Wednesday."

Ryan stood up, grabbing his bag. Natalie quickly followed suit, heaving her black messenger bag over her shoulder.

"What's next? English?" she asked Ryan.

"Yeah, I think so."

Ryan was so happy that he shared all his classes with Natalie. She was a nice girl. He almost felt as if he liked her as more than just a friend. Even if he did, though, she probably wouldn't want to be with him; she probably wouldn't want to risk a friendship for someone like him.

_But there was always that possibility,_ he thought. _Always a possibility._

Natalie moved out of the row of seats and into the aisle. Ryan snapped out of his trance and ran up to follow her. He walked on Natalie's left, with his right hand free. His fingertips were brushing against her left hand as they walked through the halls together to their class.

Sharpay stood at the doorway of the auditorium, watching the two.

"Definitely sparks," she said quietly to herself, smirking again. She had been convincing herself that her "plan" wouldn't work unless they both liked each other. Sharpay was fairly certain that Natalie liked Ryan, but she wasn't entirely sure about Ryan himself. He was good at not showing feeling, since before this year, hardly anyone cared about his feelings. As soon as Natalie came along, though, Ryan had broken from his shell and was growing closer and closer to her every day.

"As long as they both like each other, I can break that girl's weak little heart," Sharpay said to no one, grinning and plotting at the same time.

* * *

"So, Ryan, what's up between you and this Natalie girl?" Sharpay asked as they sat by themselves, eating dinner that night. 

"What do you mean, 'what's up'? She's my friend. You got a problem with me having friends, now?" Ryan said half nervously, half defensively.

"Well, it just seems to me that she likes you. Do you like her?" she pushed.

Ryan could feel the blush rushing to his face. "Well, uh, I – I don't know if I like her, or if we're just going to…" he said in full nervousness now.

Sharpay took note of his reaction. "With that face, I'd say that _somebody_ in this room likes her. Judging from your face, I'd say you like her _a lot_. So, do you?" Sharpay kept pushing until Ryan finally broke.

He sighed. "Alright, you've got me. I – I think I like her as more than a friend. But I'm not sure. I just have to give my feelings time. Okay? Happy now?"  
"No, actually, I'm not. Tell me, either affirmatively or negatively, if you like Natalie Summers. Tell me _all_ of what you feel," Sharpay couldn't hold back her smirk as she watched Ryan squirm.

Ryan sat in silence for a moment, his face passing the previous shade of red it had been at the auditions. Finally, he spoke, his voice trembling slightly.

"Okay. I guess I do like her as more than a friend. I just don't know if she likes me, so I don't want to tell her unless I know for sure," he said, his hands shaking in his current nervous state.

Sharpay kept pressing.

"Do you think you _love_ her?"

Ryan dropped his head as his face passed yet another shade of red. "Not – Not yet, I think," he finally said to his lap. Sharpay smirked evilly, since Ryan couldn't see.

"Tell you what. I can find out if Natalie Summers likes you if you promise to ask her out tomorrow at lunch. Whether or not I've talked to her yet," she added. Ryan looked up hopefully.

"You can do that for me? How?"

"I have my ways."

Sharpay's plan was unfolding perfectly in her mind, everything going according to plan. _And also, a little rejection might put you back in your place_, she thought as she decided how she would tell Natalie what she needed to hear.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh, Sharpay is at it again! Will she succeed in keeping Ryan and Natalie from the happiness they both deserve? Find out in the next update! (Which will be as soon as I can type it and/or as soon as I have **_**time**_** to type it. Drama club is **_**very**_** demanding of us actors.)**


	5. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, only Natalie Summers.**

* * *

Ryan had spent at least an hour that morning preparing to ask Natalie out. 

"Lunchtime," he said with certainty. "Will be the best thing I've ever done."

Sharpay heard him and grinned evilly.

"Not if I have my way, it won't.

* * *

Sharpay beckoned to Natalie. Ryan looked at her and nodded. 

"I'll see you later," he said, silently thanking Sharpay for what he thought he was going to do. He didn't expect what she did instead.

After Ryan left, Sharpay turned to Natalie.

"So, what's up with you and my brother?" she asked.

Natalie sighed. "I you _promise_ not to tell him, I do sort of like him as more than a friend."

"A lot more?"

A pause. "Yeah."

Sharpay faked a sigh. "I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but Ryan was talking with me last night, and he said that he liked Gabriella way more than he could ever like you. He said that you're only his friend because you were new and needed help. I'm sorry," Sharpay said when she saw the hurt expression on Natalie's face. She smirked internally._Plan successful_, she thought.

Natalie avoided Ryan as much as she could until dreaded lunchtime came along.

Ryan walked up, very prepared for what he was going to try to do. Natalie looked up, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't say anything, she just got up and left the cafeteria.

Ryan was dumbfounded. What was so wrong that Natalie couldn't talk about? He sighed.

_I've blown my chance._

Natalie successfully avoided Ryan for the rest of the day, and went straight home after school, not even waiting for him.

"What's up with Natalie, Shar?" Ryan asked as he watched her leave.

"Haven't got a clue," she lied. Her plan had worked.

* * *

**A/N: Oh noes! Sharpay is Soooooo evil!! Will everything turn out all right? Will all be well? Find out later tonight!**


	6. Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HSM, only Natalie Summers.**

* * *

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

Natalie picked up her cell phone out of reflex. Answering it, she said hello to whoever was on the phone, not knowing because she had forgotten to look.

"Natalie? It's Ryan. Why did you run off like that?"

Natalie frowned. "Because according to Sharpay, I'm only your friend because I'm the new girl. Evidently, you like Gabriella. Go have fun with _her_."

She hung up the phone and turned it off before Ryan could call back.

Ryan looked at the phone.

"Ahh! I'm going to kill Sharpay!" he shouted at it.

"Why, my brother? Why do you want to kill me? I talked to her, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but did you do what you said you would?"

"Yes I did. She likes you. But she's not good enough for you, so I told her off."

"But why?" Ryan was on the verge of tears.

"Nobody dates my brother. Not without me approving first."

"You are such a jerk!" he shouted, running to his room to find Natalie's address.

"I've got to make things better. If I can't date her, I still want to be friends.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, I couldn't say too much in this chapter without spoiling the next chapter. But have no fear! Questions shall be answered soon! Update coming soon! And, By the way, No updates until I get some reviews over here! I need some encouragement. :) **


	7. Author's Note: Please Read!

**A/N: Reminder: I am NOT going to post any more of this story until I get some more reviews, because I really want to make sure that you people still like my writing….I need encouragement. So, please review and you shall have more story!**


	8. Makeup or Breakup?

**Disclaimer: I'm in chapter 7 and I really don't feel like repeating my disclaimer**_**again**_**. But I will. I don't own HSM or any characters, I only have Natalie Summers.**

* * *

Ryan finally found her address, and he hopped into his car, speeding off for the girl's house.

It wasn't far. When he pulled into her driveway, he saw her car and knew she was home.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Natalie opened the door, and before she could close it again, Ryan stepped into the doorway. Natalie glared as if to say "move".

But he didn't. He put his hands on the door frame.

"Listen, Natalie, I need to explain some things," he started, locking his eyes into Natalie's. They were sparkling in the afternoon sun, and it looked as if she had been crying.

"Yesterday, Sharpay started pushing me to say if I liked you or not. At first, I said that you were just my friend, but I know it's more than what I told Shar."

Natalie blinked at Ryan, a tear falling down her face. Ryan wiped it away gently with his thumb. He touched her arm lightly.

"You have to know that I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Gabby is just my friend, an I don't like her any more than that. I never wanted anything like this to happen."

Natalie blinked again, then looked down.

"Not even one bit?"

Ryan thought. "No, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I told Sharpay today that I liked you a lot. I – I never meant to do what I did, either."

"What did you do?"

Natalie stepped closer, slowly closing the gap between their bodies. She looked up at him.

"I didn't mean to fall in love with you," she said very quietly. Ryan blinked once.

_She loves me? How is that possible? I love her, but she doesn't know. Does she?_

He leaned in and carefully kissed her, lips meeting for the first time. Natalie wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck. He smiled slightly, pulling mere centimeters away from her face. He leaned his forehead on hers and looked into her hazel eyes with his own beautiful blue ones.

"You know, I guess I never meant to love you," Ryan stated. "But it feels so good to love someone like you."

Natalie smiled. "I love you, Ryan." He smiled back.

"I love you too."

He closed the gap between their lips again, standing in Natalie's doorway in the amber afternoon light.

Ryan wrapped his arms around her waist, and Natalie leaned her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: I personally love this chapter, it was soo sweet! My next update will be soon. Until then, have fun reading and smile!**


	9. Reactions

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the characters from it, I only own Natalie Summers.**

* * *

Sharpay stormed around the dining room and into the kitchen.

"Where is he?!" she shouted to the empty air. In response, a door opened somewhere in the house, then shut again.

"Ryan? Is that you?"

Ryan strolled into the kitchen, humming.

"Well,**someone** seems happy."

Ryan looked over to his sister.

"I am."

"Care to share why?"

"Natalie finally listened to me explain,"

Sharpay looked around nervously. "Anything else? That can't really be why you're so happy."

Ryan just grinned. "We made up. She understands that you set us up. And…"

"Wait, what? She's not mad?"

"We both were, but other – stuff – took precedence over anger."

"What stuff?"

"She got so close to me, and – I couldn't control myself, I – I…"

Sharpay looked up at him, curious.

"I couldn't help it. She was so close, and I – okay, I feel like I can say that I love her now. I know I haven't known her long, but I still feel so much. I am. I'm in love with Natalie Summers."

"So what did you do?"

"Like I said, I couldn't control myself, she was just so close. I couldn't help it. Love took over and, well, I kissed her," he finally said in bliss. He closed his eyes, as if trying to remember the experience.

"First kiss of puppy love, how cute. You'll move on sooner or later," Sharpay said bitterly. Ryan laughed slightly, eyes still closed. The doorbell rang, and Sharpay stood up to look out the window.

"It's your girlfriend. I'm outta here."

Ryan sat straight up really fast and bolted for the door.

"Hi Natalie!" he panted, out of breath. She laughed.

"You look exhausted. Why are you panting?"

"Just ran to the door," he said, still gasping slightly for air. He let her inside the house, closing the door quietly behind her.

Natalie took a couple of steps up the stairs, then turned around to look for Ryan's permission. He nodded, then followed.

At the top of the stairs, Natalie placed a single, short kiss on Ryan's lips. Moving away, she drew him with her, leading him by the hand.

Finding his room, she pushed open the door. She let go of Ryan's hand and sat don on his bed. Blinking at him and smiling slightly, she patted the bed next to her. Ryan smiled and went over to join her.

Natalie's face broke into a full grin, the she fell backwards on the bed. Ryan did the same, then rolled over on top of her, propping himself up on his elbows above her.

Ryan touched his nose to Natalie's, then kissed her lightly. He pulled away a little bit.

"I love you, babe," he whispered. Natalie closed her eyes.

"I love you to, Ry. I love you too." Ryan leaned back in and kissed Natalie more passionately, closing his eyes and deepening the kiss.

Sharpay growled when she heard Ryan say he loved Natalie, and when she heard Natalie say the same.

"I don't like that girl. She's stolen my spotlight in the show, and she's stolen my brother to do it."

* * *

**A/N: Whoo hoo! Chapter 8! So how'd you guys like it? Remember, the faster you review, the faster the next chapter gets posted!**


	10. Callbacks?

**Disclaimer: Normal disclaimers apply… **

* * *

Natalie raced with Ryan over to the Drama board.

"Callbacks are Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans," she said.

"As usual," Ryan joked back. Natalie ran her forefinger further down the list. She squeaked.

"Ryan Evans and Natalie Summers!" she cried out in excitement, grabbing Ryan's hands and jumping up and down in joy.

"Really? Awesome!" he exclaimed, excited himself as well.

"Yeah! See? Look!"

Ryan looked at the list himself, then he high-fived Natalie.

* * *

Sitting in homeroom the following Wednesday, Sharpay waited to pounce on Troy. He finally walked in.

"Troy! Hi, Troy!" She bounced up out of her seat and handed him sheet music.

"Oh no," he said looking it over. "I won't do this, it's just so…so…" he thought. "Weird," he said after a moment. "Besides, haven't you done 'Bop to the Top' before?"

"But Mrs. Darbus loves it," Sharpay pouted.

Troy sighed. "Fine," he said reluctantly. Sharpay sat up and smiled.

Kelsi ran over to Ryan and Natalie, who were conversing excitedly about callbacks.

"Guys, you've practiced the song, right?"

"Worked on that yesterday," Ryan said.

"Most of yesterday," Natalie corrected. Ryan thought.

"Okay, fine, most of yesterday." He grinned at Natalie.

Kelsi realized that there was something between the two of them, but she didn't push.

"So long as you're ready when the bell…"

**Ring.**

"…Rings. Go get 'em!"

* * *

Ryan and Natalie walked hand in hand to the auditorium that afternoon after school.

"You ready?" Ryan asked.

"Sure am. You?"

"Yep…let's go!" he said, taking off down the hall. He turned around. "Gotta catch me!"

Natalie laughed and ran after him. She finally caught him, and when she did, she leaned against him and kissed him once.

"Let's go," she said.

Walking into the auditorium, they were quickly spotted by Kelsi.

"What took so long?"

"Nothing," the pair said in unison. Kelsi laughed.

"First up, Sharpay and Troy! Take the stage, please," Mrs. Darbus called out.

Troy had no interest whatsoever in doing what he was about to do, but he had little choice. So, as the music started, so did a reluctant Troy.

After the song ended, Sharpay went over and hugged Troy, who simply stood there. Soon after they were on their way off the stage.

"Bravo, brava!" Mrs. Darbus cried out, clapping. "Ryan and Natalie, are you ready?"

"Yes!" came the excited voices from already onstage. Mrs. Darbus laughed joyfully.

"Eager! Always good!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long guys, I haven't been able to write in so long, and I'm so sorry! But here's another chapter, and there should be another coming up real soon! Stay tuned, and remember, Reviews are Love!**


	11. The Song

**Disclaimer: Normal disclaimers apply… **

* * *

Kelsi played a few notes, then Ryan began.

_"Once in a lifetime Means there's no second chance, So I believe that you and me Should grab it while we can,"_ He took Natalie's hand.

_"Make it last forever, and never give it back,"_

_"It's out turn and I'm lovin' where we're at,"_

They sang together now.

_"Because this moment's really all we have,"_

_"Everyday of our lives," _Ryan sang.

_"Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight," _Natalie's voice matched Ryan's perfectly.

_"Gonna run,"_ Ryan alone, then together,

_"While we're young, and keep the faith,"_

_"Everyday,"_

_"From right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud,"_ Natalie let go of Ryan's hand, and she spun in a small circle.

_"Take my hand," _She offered her hand back to him, and he took it, smiling.

_"Together we will celebrate,"_

_"Ohh, everyday,"_

Soon enough, the two had finished their duet, and everyone in the auditorium was standing and clapping. Everyone excluded Sharpay, who was glaring at Ryan. She watched his every move.

Ryan laced his fingers with Natalie's and moved in. He caught Sharpay's warning glare for only a moment, then almost defiantly turned and kissed Natalie gently. She smiled.

Locking eyes with him, she said 'I love you' wordlessly, and Ryan saw it. He replied back in the same wordless manner before he kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is the last chapter of the night, but I promise you, tomorrow, I will write and post more! Have no fear! Thanks, too, you guys, for sticking with me on this story. I hope y'all are still lovin' it!**


	12. The Finale

**Disclaimer: Normal disclaimers apply…  
**

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it's been so long! I posted some other stuff then I got grounded! :( But I'm back and ready to roll with another chapter! I hope you guys are too! Have fun and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Sharpay stormed out of the auditorium before anyone else had finished clapping, and she stomped her way over to the stage door, awaiting Ryan.

Sure enough, he came out the stage door she stood by, hand in hand with Natalie. Sharpay glared at Natalie, then turned and started ranting at Ryan.

"Ryan, how could you do this? To me? To the whole Drama Club? Have you forgotten that we _own _it? This is our territory, and I'm sorry if you don't see it, but intruders," she glanced over at Natalie in distaste. "Like this one have no place here."

Natalie glanced at Ryan. She tried to take a step forwards, but Ryan held her back for a second. He opened his mouth to speak, but Natalie pushed forwards and spoke instead.

"Look, Sharpay, I'm sorry you see me as a threat to your Drama Club presidency, but I think Mrs. Darbus will agree, the Drama Club needs new talent as well as the experience that you and Ryan have. And there's no better way, in my opinion, to get the new talent trained, than to have them pair with more experienced talent." Sharpay glared, open-mouthed, at Natalie for a moment, then closed and opened her mouth a few times before speaking.

"Natalie Summers, I don't believe what I'm hearing! Are you _actually_ standing up to someone who is a _far_ better singer and actress than you?" Ryan stepped up into Sharpay's bubble now.

"Yeah, she is. But she's just as good, if not better, than you. Now back off, sis." Ryan glanced at Natalie, who was already trying to make her escape. Ryan took her hand and they walked off down one end of the hall. Sharpay stood and simmered for a moment before another voice burst into her thoughts.

"I am in agreement with Ms. Summers, Ms. Evans. The Drama Club is always searching for bright new talent, and she's just the sort of person we need! And of course, your darling brother seems perfect to play the role of her mentor. Do welcome her, Sharpay," Mrs. Darbus said. Sharpay turned and glared at the teacher.

"I'm not going to like it, if you're going to _make _me accept her in." Mrs. Darbus shook her head.

"Just be civil, and remember: I'm watching you." With that, Mrs. Darbus turned and walked down the other side of the hall, leaving Sharpay stand alone in the empty corridor. She pouted.

"Fine. I'll accept her, if Darbus is going to make me, but I _refuse_ to like it."

Ryan and Natalie heard the whole thing. As they watched his sister disappear down the end of the hall Darbus had exited from, they both smiled.

"Yes!" Ryan pumped a fist in the air in joy.

"Looks like I can stay!" Natalie grinned, jumping up and down with Ryan.

"I guess so! Maybe Darbus isn't so bad after all."

"Maybe not, Ry, maybe not." Ryan leaned over and kissed her, then they departed down the hall towards the doors to the parking lot to go home.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it! If you want a sequel, vote on my profile page, and let me know! I'll be watching! And I may even do a sequel of my own free will. ;) Hope you enjoyed this story, and I'll talk to y'all soon! :)**


End file.
